In equipment planning and design of communication networks for a wireless communication system, communication quality is needed to be evaluated with use of a quality evaluation system, in order to identify problematic areas to be addressed or to verify effects provided by changes in the equipment and planning conditions. Related methods for evaluating communication quality in quality evaluation systems and devices include a method disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses an evaluation method in which call quality information of each mobile terminal is collected via base stations, and positional information of the mobile terminal is collected based on signal propagation delay time information between a plurality of base stations near the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal, and the call quality information and the positional information are correlated and the evaluation result is shown on a map. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an evaluation method in which frame error rates are collected as call quality information, and circles are marked at locations where mobile terminals have call quality of predetermined value or higher and crosses are marked at locations where mobile terminals have call quality lower than the predetermined value.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-94634 (paragraphs 0014 to 0047, FIG. 1)